Handmaidens of Princess Kileo Dimoh
The Handmaidens of Princess Kileo Dimoh were the young female royal attendants Jiani, Yilana and Issika. During Princess Kileo Dimoh's uprising against Princess Isa Valois, she had continued to rely on the Blood Guards Tomith and Veeso to operate as her personal guard, however following Ser Moadeeb's advice, he along with Draksyth Lord Rhyley Stargazer began to form a small group of elite guards, specifically chosen for their similarities to Kileo, as well as their ability to perform various tasks. Unlike the Blood Guard, the handmaidens were initially chosen from Draksin women that volunteered for the position. Having quelled the south, word was sent to the large towns that the True Blood Princess was in need of Draksin female recruits. Dozens volunteered and were placed into a system of training programs to weed out the better candidates. Of those to excel early was Jiani, daughter of Tomith, who would become the first female chosen as Handmaiden and thus also de-facto Head Handmaiden. As the training programs continued, Ser Moadeeb and the Draksyth would continue to push the recruits before finally selecting Yilana and Issika. The women were then placed on a similar training regime as the Blood Guard before being finally unveiled to Princess Kileo. As the Orupian Civil War progressed their training became as intense as the that of the Blood Guard, with all three women as well as bodyguard Veeso also receiving further basic tutoring in the arts of the force from Princess Kileo and the Draksyth Lord. Trained extensively, all three women would master the Orupian martial art Dao'pra'sodu as well as understand the subtle language of Be'geset by the end of the Orupian Civil War with each maiden devoted to the Princess, willing to die for their Princess' cause. Their loyalty and ability saw all three maidens prove instrumental in the final battle against Princess Isa Valois, as they faced off against Valois's own Handmaidens. With Orupia entering more peaceful times, the maiden's training expanded to include studying Orupian History, the subtleties of etiquette, discretion and seduction, learning to pilot, riding, music making and the study of foreign languages. Their tasks also swelled to aid the Princess not only as a mere elite guard but also as a personal confidant, providing supervision of royal staff, spying on members of the Orupian Royal Court, dressing the Princess and tending to her wardrobe, keeping their Princess abreast of activities and personages at Pareen Palace, posing as the Princess in public sometimes even assuming her identity for official visits, and discreetly relaying messages to others upon the Princess's command. Though used to not requiring guards, as of 8 ABY it was common to see Princess Kileo attended by at least one of her Handmaidens, with the women becoming as close as sisters. Such is their friendship that behind closed doors, they are among the only Orupian Royal Staff that dare to call the Princess by her first name, and not her royal title. In 9 ABY under the advice of Draksyth Lord Veeso, Princess Kileo and Jiani began a recruitment process for two more Handmaidens and started selecting suitable candidates from Orupia's Military. It was also tentatively advised that Jiani would begin to extend her roles by also guarding the Crown Prince, though this was met with some resistance by the Prince. During a trip to the Ustolian Islands, Princess Kileo would meet and befriend the Syga Alma. After learning of the Ceylon Curse, an effect where upon using the powers she inherits from the Ceylon blood line that renders her unable to conceive a child, Kileo took more instruction from the mysterious witch in an effort to heal the damage done to her body. As such, knowing that many most especially Rhyley would be vocal against her having such a woman amongst her counsel, she hid the wild woman within her Handmaidens, using the mysterious blood arts the woman taught her to convince those that would question the decision. Upon returning to Pareen with Alma now part of her guard detail, the Princess quickly decided on two more members to join her Handmaidens, with the Blood Guard Darwi and young soldier Nazara quickly joining their numbers. Princess Kileo then began using the Syga Arts to make certain that all Maidens were absolutely loyal to her. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations